Tangram
The titular final boss of Oratorio Tangram (and later, MARZ). A seemingly-omniscient, alien supercomputer which has the devastating capability to distort the fabric of reality itself. As a result, many view it as the ultimate weapon, akin to wielding the power of a god, and an arms race has begun between organizations to claim it as their own. Unbeknownst to all, Tangram is a sentient, female-voicing data being capable of human thought and communication, its intentions not harmful to anyone. Storyline Tangram was the core of a project that experimented with with a new application of V-Crystal tech: the ability to control probability and reality. However, Tangram and the planet it was located on vanished. Once found and defeated, Tangram gains self-consciousness and explains that it had already begun erasing reality. Its (or rather, her) reason was to end the constant wars the universe suffered from, taking her along with it. Knowing that the world will cease to exist anyway, she thanks the player for meeting her. MARZ expands on this story via the introduction of DYMN (Dymon/Daimon), the residual consciousness of an ancient alien race who created the Moongate and greatly manipulate V-Crystals. Tangram was supposed to banish DYMN back to Meta-Cyberspace with its reality-warping abilities, but some humans loyal to the organization hurled Tangram into Meta-Cyberspace instead, causing its disappearance in Oratorio Tangram. Her aforementioned goal of wanting to end the constant wars was also shared by DYMN, due to their hatred of mankind's greed and other negative emotions that flowed in the Limited Wars. Initially, the player is tasked with retrieving Tangram, but she is forcibly hijacked by DYMN. After her defeat, she implores the player to take down DYMN quickly. Gameplay As the final boss, Tangram isn't very mobile. While it may occasionally move slightly to reposition itself, it mainly only moves its arms to reposition them for a better attack, or turns its body to face the player (the latter option being a cue to fire its laser). Its weakpoint is the eye, but it needs to be opened for the player to deal any damage, which is a slight problem due to its powerful Center Weapon being shot from its open eye. Right Weapon (Ring lasers) Tangram's ring lasers are fast and can hit for ~20% of a player's total health, but they are aimed at the player's current location. Left Weapon (Energy bombs) Tangram's energy bombs are the slowest attack in its arsenal, but they track the player for a few seconds before exploding. Center Weapon (Laser) The laser comes in two different variations, each depending on which color the eye is currently showing. The default red eye shoots a powerful spread of 12 shots. When the eye turns blue, it unleashes a devastating beam that instantly destroys the player. Both of the attacks are aimed at the player's current position, and when Tangram fires, it's locked in place for a bit. Finally, the player MUST defeat Tangram via dropping its health to zero before the time limit expires. Winning via timeout gives a bad ending. Trivia Tangram was voiced by Kikuko Inoue. also shares her voice with Amala from the Japanese version of Anarchy Reigns. Category:Bosses